Thoughts and Dreams
by Java
Summary: Well, I added the second to last part...this thing is dragging on -_- I will end it for SURE! I PRMOISE! Ehehehe, still Mimato,Taiora and slightly, maybe,Tkari. R/R pleeeaaaazzzeeee! ~_~
1. Thought's and Dreams

Thoughts and dreams 

I DO NOT own Digimon yadda yadda (etc.) 

A soft breeze blew. It swirled around the warm fire and put on a minture 

light show. T.K. and Kari watched it in delight. "Wasn't that cool Matt ?". "Oh, 

yeah sure T.K." Matt's mind was on something else at the moment. Or SOMEONE else. 

That someone was Mimi. Matt wasn't the only one thinking about a girl. Tai was too. 

Tai was thinking about how pretty Sora looked, as the flames made her brown-red 

hair look softer. "Tai why are you drooling ?" Kari asked innocently. "Huh, what, 

I am not Kari !" Tai knew he was sort of letting saliva come out of his mouth,but 

he wasn't about to give himself away. Everyone laughed at this except Tai and Sora. 

Sora just kind of blushed and stared at the ground. This made Tai blush too. 

"Okay you two, why don't you both stop staring at each other !" Mimi said. 

This got more laughter from the digidestined (except Tai and Sora). Sora could 

have just smacked Mimi upside the head, right then and there. But she didn't. 

When everyone had stopped laughing, they all started getting ready for bed,except 

Izzy who wanted to organize some programs on his lap top. T.K.,Kari and there digimon 

were the first to doze off, followed by Mimi and Palmon, Joe and Gomammon,Tai and 

Agumon and finally Matt and Gabumon. Sora Just stared up at the stars wishing she 

had the guts to tell Tai how she felt about him. That she liked him more than as a 

friend. As a boyfriend would've been nice. "Oh well" she thought, "at least I"m 

lucky enough to have him as a friend who's always there for me" but that didn't 

make her feel much better. Finally though, she dozed off. 

Mimi was having a nice dream. She was dreaming that she was a princess who 

had just been rescued from a hideous monster. She could never really see the monster 

but she knew it was there. Anyway her rescuer was a handsome boy, with golden blonde 

hair, deep blue eyes, and a smile that could have charmed a bird right out of a tree. 

She looked at her handsome prince only to realize something. "Waita minute! This 

guy looks a lot like Matt. Oh my goodness, it is Matt !!!!" The prince only looked 

down at Mimi and smiled. Then he said "So you've realized it's me Princess Mimi. 

I've liked you a lot for the longest time. I am glad to finally be able to tell you. 

And yes it is me Ma-" 

Palmon had tried to wake Mimi up but when ever she tried Mimi would only murmer things like "Oh your wonderful" and "I do too". That's when Joe came over and started poking Mimi. After a couple rough but firm pokes, Mimi finally woke up... screaming and yelling. "JOE YOU BIG CREEP I WAS HAVING A GREAT DREAM AND YOU JUST COME OVER HERE AND START POKING ME, YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY!!!!!!!" Mimi started pinching Joe untill Palmon calmed Mimi down by saying she told Joe to her up. During all this the kids and their digimon started laughing. "Oh Joe I am SO sorry I didn't mean to yell it was just I was having such a nice dream. I'm sorry really I am. I'll make it up to you hear". Mimi hugged a meek Joe 'till he hugged back. After the apologies and good mornings, the group was on their way. "Geez I didn't know humans could hace such nice dreams" Gabumon said. "Well I usually dream about food or .... hmm, actually that's all I ever dream about !" Agumon said Everyone in the group sweatdrops. " I dream about flying high in the sky and doing tricksin the air", said Patamon. "Me too !" said Biyomon. Biyomon and Patamon started making arrangements to meet each other in their dreams. "I dream about about getting my paws on the dark masters"said Gatomon. "That's what I dream about too except I don't see you there often" said Gommamon. " I dream about laying on soft grass in a meadow with the sun shining brightly and a gentle breeze blowing" said (who else !) Palmon. "I dream about ice cream and candy !" said Gabumon. 

Soon everyone started talking about dreams. All of a sudden Izzy's computer started beeping ( I don't know what it does!) which meant E-mail. Izzy opened up his laptop and read the E-mail."Oh uh, you guys you better check this out. Gennai wants us to go to his house for some unapparent reason". 

To Be continued.... 

So how did you all like my FIRST fanfic. There's more to come so review please! T.K. and Kari MIGHT become a couple, I'm still thinking about it. Tell me if you want me to put them as a couple, OKAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~_~ 


	2. Thought's and Dreams: Part 2

Thoughts and Dreams: Part 2 

Disclamor: I do not own Digimon! Duh! 

"Well let's get a move on everybody! Gennai wants us at his house pronto!" "Alright Tai,we're not dumb you know, 

just give us a sec okay!" "Wow Matt calm down, sheesh I was 

just saying what we have to do! Man sometimes your a pain 

in the neck". Tai mummbled the last comment so Matt wouldn't 

get on his case. Unfortunatly, Matt heard every word that 

came out of Tai's mouth. 

"Just shut up Tai. I am not in the mood to fight with 

you okay." Everyone was surprised at this since when ever Tai 

said something about about Matt, Matt would be pounding Tai's 

face in. The digimon simply went back to there conversation 

about their dreams. Izzy on the other hand was still trying to 

figure out why Gennai would have them go to his house. Izzy 

thought the digimon and the digidestined were doing pretty 

good. They had defeated Metalseadramon and Puppetmon.The group 

had gotten back together again so why would Gennai want them 

at his house. What if- 

Izzy's thought's were interrupted by a smack in the 

back of his head. " Ow! What was that for!?" Izzy yelled. 

He looked around and saw that Tentomon had taken his lap top 

and hit him with it."I've been trying to get your attention 

for half an hour.This was the only thing I could think of that 

would get you to notice me!!!" shrieked a bewildered Tentomon. 

Everyone laughed at his except Izzy and Tentomon 

(notice how in my stories they laugh a lot ?). Izzy told 

Tentomon that he must not have thinking hard enough, other wise 

Tentomon had the brains of a triceritops."Wow",thought T.K., 

Izzy seems real cranky. Maybe he's just tired, like me. My feet 

are killing me..." T.K. continued to think about how his feet 

hurt. 

Matt was staring around at his surronding's, with 

occasional glances at Mimi. He didn't know why he was feeling 

this way about her. Well, he had always thought she was pretty 

cute. And that she could be very sweet and caring. He felt a 

little jealous when Mimi hugged Joe, despite the fact that Joe had 

gotten yelled at. Tai had mentioned that while T.K. and him had 

found Izzy, they had found Mimi and found out that she had an 

awesome voice. Matt just wished he could have heard her voice 

for himself.His mind wandered on thinking of how heavanly Mimi's 

voice would sound. 

Soon it got dark and the didgidestined and their digimon 

had to camp out in a clearing they had found. Matt and Tai offered 

to be on gaurd first, followed by Mimi and Sora. Izzy volunteered 

to finish off the rest of the night. 

TO BE CONTINUED...... 

I was thinking about putting a cliff hanger here but couldn't think of a good one. Oh well! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~_~ 


	3. Thought's and Dreams: Part 3

Thought's and Dreams: Part 3 

Disclaimor: Same as before I do not own digimon! 

After everyone ate their dinner of fruit and some of T.K.'s goodies, they all 

positioned themselves for a comfortable spot. As soon as the digidestined and their 

digimon were comfortable, they drifted off to sleep. Everyone ,that is except for Tai 

Tai and Matt who were supposed to take guard first (remember the last part? If you 

haven't read the last part you should so you understand the story better !). Matt was 

just leaning against a small tree, thinking about how he thought about Mimi a lot 

lately, while Tai was looking at Sora, noticing how much she resembled an angel. 

Suprisingly, Matt was the first one to speak up." Geez Tai, if you stare at Sora any 

longer your eyes will pop out of your head". Matt laughed at his comment, since it was 

true. 

The kids had noticed that Tai and Sora had grown a more-that-a-friend bond, 

ever since Sora was held captive by Datamon in the upside down pyramid. Tai had cried 

and blamed himself for her being gone. Mimi had been upset too ( Mimi is Sora's best 

friend..... AT LEAST IN MY FANFIC THEY ARE!!!) but she hadn't cried. And T.K. was a 

sensitive person too and yet he hadn't cried either. Sora and Tai's bond became even 

more obvious when Birdramon had digivolved to Garudamon. Tai had said Sora was a 

caring,loving person. And after that Tai was the only one to feel Sora's love, he 

even said so. And when they were back in the real world, at Heighten Veiw Terrace, Tai 

had put his body over Sora's, to protect her from the Mammothmon and Garudamon's 

fighting. 

Anyway Tai glared at Matt and said "I will if you stop looking at Mimi!!!" 

"What are you talking about Tai, I hardly ever talk to her!" Matt wasn't about to 

admit this to him. Not that it was bad or anything, it's just Matt didn't feel like a 

person who could be loved. He could only give people love,not receive it." Don't lie 

Matt, I've seen the way you look at her when you think know one else is looking! And 

the way that you always seem to defend her!" Tai angrily shot back. Whoa, Matt 

thought to himself,Am I making my liking her that obvious, or does Tai know me real 

well.He probably just knows me well, yeah, that's it he knows me too well. Matt 

tried very hard to believe this. Just to make sure Tai didn't have the last word, Matt 

calmly replied back " I defend her because that's what real friends do. Maybe that got 

through your thick what-you-call hair". "If we weren't doing anything important I'd 

pound you real good",Tai said, in a matter-of-factly tone. 

"Let's just wake the girls up, your ego is suffacating me"said Matt with a 

playful smile. Tai just as playfully punched Matt lightly in the arm. " I'll wake up 

Sora" Tai said. He could have hit himself. He was just proving Matt right. Matt just 

sort of smirked before heading over to Mimi. Tai kneeled beside Sora and softly shook 

her.She drowzily opened her eyes and looked up at Tai. "Tai", Sora said softly,"is it 

mine and Mimi's turn?" "Yeah, Sora it's your turn" Tai said wishing he could have 

kissed Sora right then. He helped her up and she was on her way to Matt and Tai had 

just been on watch. 

Matt at the same time had just started waking Mimi up. Her long eyelashes 

gracfully fluttered open. It seemed to Matt that just about everything Mimi did was 

graceful and beautiful. She immediatly sat up and said "Am I supposed to go on watch 

with Sora now?" "Yup, me and Tai are barely waking you two up". What the heck did I 

just say! Matt wanted to erase that comment and say something better, but what's said 

is said. "Okay." Mimi hadn't noticed Matt's out-of-character comment. He helped her up 

but she tripped on her bag,.......and fell into his arms."Woops.Sorry Matt." Mimi said 

blushing."That's okay" Matt replied cooly. 

It was a little too cooly for Mimi. Oh no,she thought,he 

doesn't like me in that way. Oh well, it was dumb for me to think that Matt would 

like a ditz like me, Mimi thought. This thought brought tears to Mimi's eyes.He must 

Sora, like Tai does. Well she is a better person than I am. I guess I complain too 

much. I guess I should be that thoughtful,caring person Sora says I can be a lot of 

times.Maybe Matt will notice me then. 

Matt helped Mimi up from his arms and let her on her way to the fire with Sora 

where they were to stand watch. I hope that wasn't cold or a sign to her that I don't 

like her. Nah, Mimi would have more sense that that. Matt made his way to next to T.K. 

and slowly drifted into a dream about him and Mimi at the beach. Tai had also made his 

way to his younger sibling, Kari. After moving around a little so that he could gaze 

at Sora without making it too obvious, he fell asleep dreaming about him and Sora at 

soccer camp. 

TO BE CONTINUED.... 

HOPED YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!! Please read and reviw! The next parts going to have Mimi and Sora's coversation during standing guard. And if your wondering what happened to the digimon, let's just say they fell asleep on the job!!! ~_~ 


	4. Thought's and Dreams: Part 4

Thoughs and Dreams: Part 4 

Disclaimor: You know, same thing as before. 

Recap: Tai and Matt had just been on watch talking (more like fighting!) and had woken up Sora and Mimi so they could stand watch. By the way, due to a lot of authors comments on how to write the story, I'll TRY not to make text blobs! That's all! 

Sora: So Mimi, how'd you sleep? 

Mimi: Oh pretty good,except that this hard floor is not exactly what I could sleep on for the rest of my life, It's actually alright. Sora,could I ask you a question ? 

Sora: Sure,go ahead. 

Mimi: It's kind of a personal question, but I was just wondering, do you like..... 

Sora: I DO NOT LOVE TAI! Geezums, he's cute and all and I DO have a crush on him but just because I stare at the guy and occasionally drool, does not mean- 

Mimi: No Sora,I didn't mean Tai! Oh but thanks for finally telling me straight out! 

Sora: He he, woops! Wait, then who are you talking about!? 

Mimi: Uh, well my ORIGINAL question was,DOYOULIKEMATT!DONOTLIETOMEI'LLKNOWIFYOURLYING! 

Sora: Whoa, slow down Mimi, I can't make out what your saying. 

Mimi: (Takes deep breath) DO YOU LIKE MATT!!! 

Sora: Sheesh you don't have to yell! No, he's a nice guy and everything it's just that I'm more interested in Tai because,........ Well you know! 

Mimi: Oh,yeah I know. It's just I think Matt likes you too. And you know I think he's cute. I bet he likes you because you have a great personality and you don't ever complain and you care for the others more than I do. 

Sora:Well thank you Mimi! That's very thoughtful of you! You can be sweet too you know, Joe told us how you helped Ogremon and you've helped the whole group see the good in certain situations.I bet your wrong, Matt does probably like you, your just imagining this he-like-me thing. 

Mimi:I hope your right. Hey, I just noticed something! Don't you think T.K. and Kari would look cute together. 

Sora:(Looks at Kari and T.K.'s innocent,sleeping faces) They sure would, but I think if they are meant to be, they'll find love in each other. 

Mimi: Sora! Your crest is glowing! Look! 

Sora:(Looks up from watching Tai sleep and drool to her crest) Hey. yeah it is and it seems to be floating around me! 

Mimi:And now it's surronding Tai! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After about ten minutes, her crest stops glowing, thus ending the brilliant redish colored light from covering Tai and Sora. Unfotunatly, one of Piedmons henchmon also saw the bearer of love's crest glow. 

"I must inform Piedmon before these crest bearing brats leave", and with that, the mysterious digimon heads toward Spiral Mountain, where Piedmon is waiting for news of the digidestined. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sora: That was strange, yet comforting. I wonder what that meant. 

Mimi:(In a teasing tone) Probably that you and Tai will soon be "falling into each other's arms and kissing" or what you wanted it to mean, ay Sora! 

Sora: (Blushing)Ha ha Mimi, you read to many romance novels. 

Mimi: Sure I do Sora, sure I do! 

Sora:(Still blushing) Oh please, what are you trying to prove,that at the mention of his name I blush like a little school girl! 

Mimi:(In a knowing tone) Who's name? 

Sora: T-T-Tai! (blushes a deeper shade of red) 

Mimi:(Innocently and in a southeren accent) My my Sora, I do declare! Your face is the same color as your crest! Ain't that something!! 

Sora: Just, keep quiet will ya Mimi! 

(Hears laughter) 

Sora: I SAID SHUDDAP ALREADY! (Looks up at Mimi) 

Mimi looks rather pale, like she's seen a ghost, and her mouth is the shape of a perfect circle. She looks scared. 

Sora: Oh please Mimi I'm not going to fall for that! (sees Mimi trying to talk) 

Mimi: (whispering) Sora, look behind you. 

Sora slowly looks behind her,... and sees nothing. 

Sora: Ha ha it is to laugh. How'd you laugh like that? 

Mimi: (Still whispering) I didn't, I'm not the one who laughed.(Immediatly jumps up and screams bloody murder) 

Sora looks behind her more carfulley, and sees what terrified Mimi. There, stood a big dragon digimon with blood red eyes and black scales. That's not what terrified Mimi though. What terrifed her was the creatures face. It looked like a cross between road-kill and smashed worms. Sora immediatly felt the need to barf and scream, at the same time. 

Luckily Mimi's screams woke everyone up. 

Joe: Mimi, would ya kindly SHUDDAP!!!! 

Izzy: I have to agree. With all the fighting we must do, we should not have to be woken up at such an unreasonable time whenever she breaks a nail. 

Tai:(Groggily) Does anyone have a bat I can borrow? I'm warning you guys right now, I might break it over her head though. 

Matt: Shut up Tai!(holds nose) Ever heard of a breath mint?!(Has stopped holding his nose) She could be in trouble. 

Palmon: I'm coming Mimi! 

As if to show Matt was right, another scream was heard, this time from Sora. It was almost as loud as Mimi's but not quite. Tai immediatly wakes up 

Tai: Hold on Sora, I'm coming! Aguamon, you should digivolve right about now! 

Matt: You too Gabumon! 

Izzy: Wait hold on a minute guys, we should know what we're dealing with before we go and get beat up alright. 

Joe: Yeah for all we know, it could be Piedmon or something! 

Joe's comment didn't make Tai or Matt feel better, only worst. They had to go help Sora and Mimi before it was too late!!! 

TO BE CONTINUED..... 

SO HOW'D YA LIKE IT!!!??? PUH-LEEZE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	5. Thought's and Dreams: Part 5

Thought's and Dreams: Part 5 

Disclaimor: I don't own digimon, SO THERE! 

Recap: Mimi and Sora had been on watch talking, when a mysterious digimon came out of nowhere and scared the living daylight's out of the them. Mimi's (very loud) screams woke the rest of the group up, which leads to the rest of the story. 

********************************* ****************************************** 

Matt: No, we should go help them Izzy, this isn't time for a lesson on new or undiscovered digimon! 

Tai: I actually agree.( Everyone stares at Tai wide-eyed) C'mon Matt, I heard the girls screams from over there! 

Matt and Tai run to the clearing where the girls were last standing watch. Both boys, looked around but couldn't see them. Then they heard a muffled noise come from the farthest part of the clearing, and it sounded a lot like Sora and Mimi screaming. 

Tai:Uh..., did you, ... 

Matt: ...hear that noise? Yeah I did, and I doesn't exactly sound like they're having a great time. ( Starts running to the area of the unidentified noise) We better hurry. 

Tai: I agree with you on that dude. 

As soon as Tai and Matt reach the edge of the clearing they see the girls. And a mega looking digimon that meant business, with his actions. In one hand, he held a near fainting Mimi, who was franticly kicking at his hand and trying to scream, and in the other hand he held Sora who was following Mimi's example except Sora was aiming at where she was kicking, which showed how much she'd gotten used to getting captured. 

Tai: Let her go, you big pile of digi-sludge! You'll be sorry! 

Matt: Yeah, let them both go, and we won't make you a heap of dust! 

Agumon: ( Panting) We,.. came as fast,.. as we could, whoa what in the world is that!? 

Tai: You mean your a digimon and you don't know! Geez Agumon, where have you been hiding all your life! Anyway digivolve! 

Agumon digivolve to.. Greymon! 

Tai: Yeah Greymon, show 'em whose boss! 

Greymon: You got it Tai. 

Tai: GREYMON, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! 

While Greymon had been reassuring Tai, the barf face digimon had sneaked up and attaked Greymon in the back. Greymon now lay in a heap on the floor, grunting as he tried to get up. By now, the rest of the group had entered the clearing. 

Joe: Oh, geez, what is that! 

Izzy: Well Tentamon, do you know? 

Tentamon: I have an idea that it might be Arthugaphmon (ar thu guf mon), digmon lord of the dead. But he's supposed to be a myth! 

Kari: Well, he's not a myth anymore! 

T.K.: Eww, look at his face, it's uglier than a smashed snail! 

Joe: All I know is, I HAVE A WEAK STOMACHE, SO MOVE ASIDE PEOPLE!! (Starts throwing up in some bushes) 

While Joe is barfing his guts out and Gommamon is telling Joe that doesn't mean he can't become a doctor, Izzy is looking up the digimon's profile on his little pineapple laptop, only to find it under mythical digimon. 

Izzy: You guys this isn't good, he doesn't really have a weakness or anything. 

T.K.: Maybe we should have our digimon help. Go Patamon, help Greymon! 

Izzy: I think you should go help to Tentamon. 

Matt: Garrurumon, digivolve further! (During the rest of the group's entrance, Matt had told Gabumon to digivolve) 

Kari: Gatomon, you can do it! 

Joe: (Vomit's) You too (vomit's again), Gomamon. ( Goes back to barfing in the bush) 

Gomamon: Eh, don't worry Joe, I'll make you proud (Pats Joe on the back, making Joe barf louder) Woops, he he, I think I'll just digivolve now. 

Patamon digivolve to,... Angemon! 

Tentamon digivolve to,... Kabutarimon! 

Garrurumon digivolve to,... Weregarrurumon! 

Gatomon digivolve to,.. Angewomon! 

Gomamon digivolve to,... Ikkakuamon 

Palmon: Mimi, I'm coming! 

Palmon digivolve to,... Togemon! 

Togemon digivolve to,... Lillymon! 

Biyomon: Hold on Sora, I'll save you! 

Biyomon digivolve to,... Birdramon! 

Birdramon digivolve to,... Garudamon! 

Arthugaphmon: ( Laughs) You think your little champion and ultimate digimon are going to beat me! You are very wrong digidestined, and your lack of thought will cost your two friends dearly. Night Shade! 

Tai: Digimon, attak! 

Angemon: Hand of Fate, ha! 

Kabutarimon: Electro shocker! 

Weregarrurumon: Garruru Kick! 

Angewomon: Celstial Arrow! 

Ikkakuamon: Harpoon Torpedo! 

Lillymon: Flower Cannon! 

Garudamon: Wing Blade! 

It was no use though, the evil digimon's attak just vaporized the other digimon's attak and made them all de-digivolve back to their rookie stages and made them fall asleep. 

TO BE CONTINUED.... 

Hope ya all liked it! There is no romance mostly just action and humor. Please R/R!!! ~_~ 


	6. Thought's and Dreams: Part 6

  
Thought's and Dreams:Part 6  
  
  
Recap: In the last part Mimi and Sora,...HEY I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A MONTH AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN READ PART 5 ! SHAME ON YOU! IF YOU HAVE READ THE OTHER PARTS THAN *KEWEL* ! ~_~ Anyhow, go read part 5 if you want to know what happened ( or just try to imagine what could have happened). Aren't I annoying? Tee Hee. Eh, back to the story.  
  
**************************************** ************************************************Wait, I forgot, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! Thank gawd people.Or else Mimi and Matt would have already *happened* same goes with Tai and Sora and Ka-  
  
Digidestined: SHUDDAP AND START THE DANG STORY ALREADY!  
  
Geez, SOME of us are touche today. Okay seriously, back to the story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mimi slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surronding's. She was in a soft, feather filled bed with silk pink sheet's and laced matching pillows. The room was from another century, but classy. But there was an odd feeling that hung in the room, something she had never felt before, like coldness and sorrow. Being in a soft bed for once, she deceided snuggling under the covers would rid her and the room of the feeling.  
  
Mimi: (To herself) Wow, this is much better than that hard dirty floor I've had to sleep on. I bet Sora- Uh Oh, I didn't see a trace of Sora. I hope she didn't get hurt or anything.  
  
Mimi: (Still to herself) I shoudn't just sit in bed while my best friend could be in danger. I've got to find her.  
  
Mimi's crest started to glow and it hit a door at the side of the room. So she gets up out of bed and slowly walks to the door clutching her crest and opens the door...  
  
..finds herself in a red version of her bedroom. Sora's sits up in the bed  
and feels someone in the room. She look's in Mimi's direction and see's Mimi.  
  
Sora: Mimi ! I thought I was here alone. Thank goodness your alright.  
  
Mimi:Same here. Where do you think we are?  
  
Sora: I honestly have no clue.But we should find a way out.  
  
Mimi: Yeah, the others are probably looking for us right now. (Looks at Sora).  
  
Sora: .......  
  
Mimi: SORA ! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!  
  
Sora: Goodness Mimi, you nearly deafened me ! Calm down, yes they would be looking for us and they must be very worried.  
  
Mysterious Voice: Oh, I wouldn't be so sure twitty little humans. They're currently, hmm, how do I put this in terms even you to can understand,oh yes, resting their  
eyelids. And the only way to get out of here is through ME !!!! Muhahahahahaha!  
  
Mimi: Do you think he's right Sora, that there all sleeping whole we're here in Piedmon or barf face's castle ?  
  
Sora: Mimi! You should believe in them they're your friends. That gross digimon sprayed something right before we blacked out. It must have been a sleeping potion of some sort. ( In her mind) * Tai would have never given up so easily or slept after I'd been kidnapped, would he? No. I'm important to the team. Just the team.*  
  
MV: ( MV stands for Mysterious Voice) The bearer of Love, your first.  
  
Mimi: First for what ?  
  
MV: None of your business. You will find out soon enough. Be gone.  
  
All of a sudden Mimi disappears from Sora's side.  
  
Sora: Oh my gawd! Mimi !  
  
MV: Quiet. Why don't you take a nap? Dark Myst!   
  
As soon as Sora inhaled some of the dust she felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier, untill sleep overcame her. Her mind started projecting images, of past dreams and visions. The images were like on clouds, making them bright and colorful but some were out of focus. The clearer ones are her favorite: meeting her father, winning a Women's World Cup for Japan, getting a good grade on something hard, her first day of kindergarten where she met Tai, and lately she'd been having a dream where Tai would ask her out and they would have no secrets from each other.  
  
Then they started to be disolved by a big black smog. Sora peered into the smog and saw images of nightmares and dark visions: when her mother told her daddy wasn't coming home, her failing to take care of the others, making her mom disappointed of her only daughter and of Tai refusing her as anything.   
  
Sora: No no no no! That wasn't my fault, I'm not responsible for everybody, my mom would love me no matter what, and he would at least have me as a friend. Stop it it's not true.  
  
Another MV:How do you know? What if these nightmares are caused by you because your such failure,at responsibility,honor, love, EVERYTHING!  
  
Sora: (Eyes watering) Your lying. My nightmares are caused from... lack of sleep,junk food, stress, not me.   
  
Voice: Sora, don't listen to that loser, he's trying to hurt you through your dreams and mind. Your not the cause of your bad dreams he is. And your not a failure. In fact your wonderful and smart and don't you forget that. I'm here for you.  
  
Sora wakes up and realizes she was shedding tears in her sleep making her red silk pillow a little damp. She sit's up in bed and remembers the kinder gentler voice. But who was it ?   
  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
Did ya like, huh did ya?! I did so thhhhhppt! (Blows rasberry) Woopsy hada little too much sugar. Guess who the voice belonged to.Oh yeah POR FAVOR R/R!!!!!!   
(GEEZ I MISSED DOING THAT WHILE MY COMPUTER BUSTED!!!!!!) ~_~ 


	7. Thought's and Dreams: Part 7

  
  
Thought's and Dreams: Part 7  
  
Recap: Sora and Mimi were reunited only to be seperated. Sora went through ,.... READ PART 6 AND YOU'LL KNOW, KNOW WON'T YA !? *Ahem* I'll just say real quick if you don't like Mimi and Matt or Tai and Sora, I DON'T CARE. So don't bother leaving weird comments like Matt and Sora should be together, 'cause, I DON'T CARE. Oh yeah I don't own digimon. That's all.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
While Sora and Mimi are at the evil digimon's castle......  
  
The group wakes up, apparently the sleep smoke wasn't as affective when attacks had vaporized more than half of it. They had all woken up except Tai. And they all had a bit of a hard time waking Tai up.  
  
Tai: Mmmm, mom, I don't want to go to school,I wanna ride the purple pony wit' Sora.  
  
Matt: We know you do Tai (snicker's) too bad we don't have a video camera .  
  
Izzy: Matt, I believe hiding your feelings with humor in this situation is really quite unneccessary and unhealthy,besides we all feel the same way. We'll all find a solution to get Sora and Mimi back.  
  
T.K.: Wha'd he say?  
  
Joe: What he means T.K. is in this dilly of a pickle, we should be there for each other and not hide our feeling's.  
  
T.K.: Oh, I thought so.  
  
Biyomon: Sora needs me, I can feel it in heart.  
  
Kari: We have another problem, (everyone looks at her) ..... how are we gonna wake up my brother? (Everyone sweatdrops)  
  
Agumon: We could throw water at him.  
  
Gatomon: Or poke him.  
  
Tentomon: Or make loud noises.  
  
Gomamon: Or Joe could have an allergy attack while sitting next to Tai.  
  
Joe: Ha ha, real funny Gomamon, you know how to make a guy feel much better.  
  
Gomamon: Oh, lighten up Joe, I was only kidding.  
  
Matt: It seems I'm not the only one joking.   
  
T.K.: I know ! Let's all scream in Tai's ear at the same time. That's gotta work.  
  
Kari: That's a good idea T.K., one the count of 3, we scream.1,...2,.......3 !!!!!!  
  
(Group screams their lungs out)  
  
Tai: AIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE H-  
  
Matt: Say it Tai, and I'll pound you hard.   
  
T.K.: Say what Matt ?  
  
Matt: Eh, nothing T.K., nothing at all.  
  
Izzy: Now that Tai's awake, I suggest we search for clues of the where about's of Sora and Mimi.  
  
Palmon: Or we could start looking for Mimi and Sora instead.  
  
Joe: Good idea. So, where do we look ?  
  
T.K.: Why don't we search around where Arthuguphmon was standing.   
  
Patamon: Yeah, we could see if he left something, like a trial.  
  
Gatomon: How do you know so much about clue finding Patamon ?  
  
Patamon: Cartoons.  
  
Gatomon: Oh,I see.  
  
Tai: Enough talk, we gotta start looking for Sora.  
  
Matt: .....and,...  
  
Tai: Uh,bring her back safely  
  
Matt: You forgot Mimi.  
  
Tai: Heh, yeah her too.  
  
Joe: Shouldn't we be going now? Izzy,T.K., and I were looking for clues while you guys were talking and we couldn't find any. So we should just go by using our digivices.  
  
Tai: Alright,point the way Izzy!  
  
Izzy: Okay, we're going to go,...north.  
  
Tai: North it is.  
  
The group head's north toward's the castle . Meanwhile..  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Mimi: Matt! Sora! Palmon! Somebody?! Hello?   
  
Mimi find's herself wandering through a forest, only to come to a clearing   
suspiciously similar to the one they had previously been at. One end of the clearing is dark, the end she's standing at was light. She notices a figure similar Matt. The figure's back is facing Mimi.   
  
Mimi: Matt? Is that you? Matt, answer me!  
  
"Matt": .........  
  
Mimi: (Walk's toward the figure and sure enough it's Matt) It is you! Wow, I'm glad I'm not alone, but where are the other's? Matt?  
  
"Matt": (In a cold voice) Hah! You think your so great don't you Mimi? Sincerety my foot, you don't care about anyone but yourself. I don't have a clue on how you think I could possibly like someone like you. (Faces Mimi)  
  
Mimi: ...Your not Matt! Matt would never say such mean thing's to me, your lying!  
  
"Matt": Are you sure? You said so yourself, Matt would never like someone like you. Those are your word's not mine.  
  
  
Mimi: Yeah but,.. I mean I,... ~ He's right, I did say that. But Matt would never HATE me. Or would he,... NO! I'm smarter than that, he's just lying to me. Matt might not want me as girlfriend but he'd still like me as a friend.~  
  
"Matt": I may have underestimated you, but I'm not through with you! (Disappears)  
  
Mimi: That was weird. Oh well, as long I remember who my friend's are I'm okay. I better wake up now.   
  
Mimi wakes up to find herself once again in the pink classic bedroom, with the sheet's all tangled up at her feet. She get's up and goes through the door that had led her to Sora. Open's the door to find Sora looking at her hand's.  
  
Mimi: Sora, what happened?! Why are you looking at your hand's?  
  
Sora: Oh Mimi it's great to see you! How was your dream?  
  
Mimi: How did you know I was dreaming?!   
  
Sora: That weird digimon told me you were going to have the same thing happen to you.  
  
Both girl's tell one another of their odd dreams  
  
Mimi: Wow Sora, that is weird. Did the voice sound likeTai?  
  
Sora: Yea.  
  
Mimi: I think you already know what that mean's.  
  
Sora: I know,I will, soon  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Did you like it! It's a bit longer than the other's I think. Well please READ and REVIEW!!!!! ~_~ 


	8. Thought's and Dreams: Part 8

  
  
Thought's and Dream's:Part 8  
  
Recap:...Judging by the reviews I've gotten, I should just end this story quickly **Hears cheers** HEY! SHUT UP! KEEP IT UP AND I'LL MAKE MORE PARTS !! **Cheering immediatly stops and it becomes really quiet** Hmph.....critics'.....anyhow, for my sake REVIEW!! That's all....enjoy...~_~...WAIT! I almost forgot, I'm writing in a different style, not like a script, unless there's a conversation between only 2 people (I actually didn't realize I was writing in a script format, I REALLY DIDN'T) Aww, @%$#....I also changed my pen name... I'm now known as Java.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
While Sora and Mimi are talking.....  
  
"Hey...didn't we pass this tree already?", asked Joe.   
The group stopped and looked at there surrondings.  
"I think so too Joe" said Gomamon.   
"He's right Tai" Agumon said.  
Tai looked at the tree.*Hmmm, there right....I better say something to keep them from panicing...*   
"So we did" Tai answered.   
"WHAT?! Ok, let me get this straight...Mimi and Sora are in some scary strange place, we are going around in circles, and all you have to say 'So we did' ? ARE YOU DENSE OR SOMETHING?! DO I HAVE TO DRAW IT OUT FOR YOU?! WE ARE GOING NO WHERE, CAUSE OF YOUR DUMB LEADING!!  
Matt then grabbed Tai by the collar and shakes him.  
"No, Matt stop, calm down, fighting doesn't help find your friends" said Gabumon  
"Yea Matt, it isn't his fault, besides, what would Sora and Mimi say?" said TK  
At the mention of Mimi's name, Matt dropped Tai and sighed heavily.  
"Yea....I guess. Let's just hurry, they could be in trouble" replied Matt  
Tai gets off the floor and dusted himself off. Then looks up at the group...  
"I think Matt's right...Sora's in big trouble cause I didn't help her while that goon was here....I've failed the team.....and Sora...uh, and Mimi..." mumbled Tai  
  
The Digidestined all looked with shock at Tai. He had always been strong and he had never given up on anything. That's what had made him the natural leader.Matt had always hated the fact that he knew that as well as anyone else.  
"Tai, I haven't known you all your life, but I can tell that what you just said is not accurate from what I have seen. You are a courageous leader, what happened was not your fault. Putting yourself through this guilt trip doesn't help you or anyone else." said Izzy  
"Tai, I have known you a real long time,and Izzy is right. We'll find Sora and Mimi" said Kari.  
Tai sighed. *There right, I can't give up....or else Sora...* Tai clenched his fist. He didn't even want to think of what could be happening to her.  
"I guess you guys are right.**Looks up** I can't give up, Sora.......AND Mimi are counting on us. LET'S GET A MOVE ON PEOPLE!!"  
  
And with that, the digidestined and there digimon treked through there surronding's....mean while....back at the castle......  
  
********************************** ****************************************  
  
'Sora? Did you hear that noise?" asked Mimi.  
"Noise? I didn't hear anything..." Sora replied.  
"Are you sure? I thought I heard something.."  
"....I'm sure...what did it sound like?"   
As Sora spoke, light foossteps could be heard outside Sora's room. Accompanying that noise was a low muttering sound.  
"Like that...." Mimi said quietly.  
"Oh my goodness. Maybe we should hide....".  
"Good Idea. ......where should we hide?"  
"I don't know! Just...look around! Wait...let's go under the bed, there's enough room for both of us there."  
"Uh, what if there's something there? Like an evil digimon, or a-"  
"WE WON'T KNOW TILL WE SEE NOW WILL WE?!"   
".....sorry...I'm just scared Sora...."  
"I'm sorry Mimi...NOW LET'S GO!"  
Sora then dragged Mimi under the bed and they both huddled around the middle. The door slowly opened and heavy feet walked through the door. The pair of feet walked around the room, then to the bed. It stayed there for a few minutes, then walked out of the room.   
  
The girls heard it walk into the next room ( Mimi's room duh). For the next 10 minutes there was nothing but silence from the digimon that had entered.   
  
As for Sora and Mimi, Sora was busying keeping her hand over Mimi's mouth, while Mimi was breathing heavily.  
After another 20 minutes, Sora got out from under the bed with Mimi still huddled there, not really wanting to come out. Sora looked around.  
  
"Think he left for now Sora?" Mimi said.  
"I think so....we better got out of here qui-AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sora shrieked  
Sora was grabbed by a Henchmon digimon.  
  
  
DIGIMON ANALYZER: ( Tentomon the digimon expert says this)  
#Henchmon, a virus type digimon. He has a mean attitude and an even meaner attack, Sword of Doom. Mess with this guy and he'll knock you out.  
  
  
( ok....I give up. I'm writing in the style I was writing before, IT'S TOO HARD TO WRITE NORMAL!! Wait....nevermind.....I'll just write this conversation the "old Java Way" ...heehee)  
  
  
Henchmon: Going some where weakling's?  
  
Sora: ....our friends will be here...any minute! You'd better let go!  
  
Henchmon: **starts cackling** I doubt that, your little friends are lost, and there stubborness is wearing down, the will give up.  
  
Mimi: **still under the bed** Oh no....what if they did forget us....  
  
Henchmon: Where's the other one? **shakes Sora**  
  
Sora: I d-d-don't know....  
  
Henchmon: **narrows his eyes at Sora** Where is the other crest bearer? Tell me NOW.  
  
Mimi: *Oh no......I if I don't come out..... he might hurt Sora...oh....what should I do? Wait...what would Matt do?*  
  
Sora: H-h-how can I tell you...something....I don't know...  
  
Henchmon: I SAID TELL ME WHERE YOUR LITTLE FRIEND IS!!! TELL ME NOW!! This is your last warning bearer of love.   
  
Mimi: *Matt would come out! He wouldn't hide! When the icky faced digimon was holding me and Sora, he came out and tried his best! I should too! For Sora....*  
  
Sora: I s-said I don't know.....and if I did, I would never tell you, you digi-reject!  
  
Henchmon: You had your chance digi-brat. I am done playing games with you. **Picks Sora up by the neck, and get's ready to throw Sora at a wall**  
  
Mimi: WAIT! I'm here!! **comes out from underneth the bed** Don't hurt her! I came out.  
  
Henchmon: Aww, the little sincerety bearer doesn't want to see her friend perish, isn't that so good and sweet? **starts laughing** You were better off hiding, foolish digidestined....  
  
Sora: Mimi! Run! I'll hold him off! You save yourself....  
  
Mimi: Sora, We're in this together...I'm not leaving with out you.   
  
Henchmon: **stops laughing** You disgust me with your actions, foolish ones. Now prepare to be, DELETED.........  
  
  
  
Mean while, Tai and the others.....  
  
***************************************** *****************************************  
  
"Well, we are officially lost, Sora and Mimi are probably being tortured as we're looking for them, and my feet are ready to fall off....." (Guess who said that..hehe) said Joe.  
"Don't give up Joe, giving up is for quitters",said Gomamon.  
"I have news for you if you Gomamon buddy.....if you haven't already noticed, I AM A QUITTER!!! SO TAPE A SIGN THAT SAYS "QUITTER" ON MY BACK AND CALL ME QUITTER JOE!!!" yelled Joe.  
  
"Ok, sheesh, calm down Joe, your gonna have a heart attack....." said Tai.  
"Oh your the one to joke around, Mr. No Sense Of Direction " said Matt angrily.  
"Just chill Matt, I have a sense of direction and a good one at that.....rememeber I'm the one that led us all to Gennai's house? And I am the one who saved Sora, with my sense of direction...." replied Tai.  
"So where's this so called sense of direction that only works half of the time?" said Matt.  
"....uh....hey if you want someone to point a finger at point it at Izzy. He is the one who told me which direction to go in" said Tai crossing his arms.  
"True" said Joe. Everyone looked at Izzy. Izzy just shrugged and looked like he thought he was useless.  
"Then again, Matt, you could have saved them in the first place, if Gabumon had been watching what he was doing instead of punching air and getting hit..." sad Tai   
"Actually Tai, based on what I surveyed, Agumon was doing incompetant fighting, his skills were sluggish, and he was not accuratly battling " said Izzy.  
"Huh?" said Tai. Izzy rolled his eyes.  
"In other words, Agumon wouldn't have been able to faze a pillow" replied Izzy.  
"Well, I didn't see Tentomon doing anything but standing and talking. What was he planning to do, TALK the digimon to death? Wait, that might have worked! Tentomon knows the most boring stuff! He could have BORED the guy to death" sneered Tai.  
"Well, actually Tai, neither of you did anything...Agumon WAS battling like a drunk bum, and Tentomon WAS doing nothing....." said Joe.  
"Oh? And what were you doing Weak Stomache Boy who wants to be a doctor?" asked Tai.  
"Yea, you were too busy vommitting your internal organs to see what was occurring. So, you were also doing nothing that could've saved Sora and Mimi" shot back Izzy.  
"Well, all I know is, I am not following Tai anywhere, he'll just pronanly lead us right into a trap" said Matt. "Me neither, I'm better off following a TREE the Tai, the tree is MUCH smarter" said Joe.  
"Just stop it! It's no one's fault we're lost. While we're out here pointing our fingers at each other each other, Mimi and Sora are in some strange cold castle, probably starting to give up , and be tortured", said T.K.  
"He's right, Tai.....we shouldn't be fighting....we should keep looking..." said Kari.  
  
Tai, Matt, Izzy and Joe all looked at the ground ashamed.   
"I'm sorry Tai, I didn't mean that stuff I just said....." said Joe, looking up.  
"I'm also ashamed....I'm sorry Tai..." said Izzy.   
"I'm sorry everyone......you all of your are right....I am no leader..." said Tai.  
"Um.....uh....I'm.....sorry......Ta, I didn't mean those....things....I said...." mumbled Matt.  
"It's ok everyone.....now....LET'S FIND SORA!!"said (Who else?) Tai. Matt elbowed Tai.  
"And..... uh....Mimi" said Matt.  
"Your not going to believe this guys, but we've been standing on the path that leads directly to the castle " said Izzy.   
"WHAT!? WE'VE BEEN RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES, PASSING THAT SAME PATH BY, AND IT TURNS OUT IT CAN LEAD US TO SORA AND MIMI ?!" yelped Joe.  
" 'fraid so Joe" said Tai.   
Joe just fell to his knees and and clutched the ground.  
"Uh.......Joe? You ok buddy? Joe?" Gomamon asked. He put a paw on Joe's back.  
"Yea.....I'm alright, just a bit frustrated that's all...." answered Joe.  
"Alright then. C'mon, there already leaving" said Gomamon. Sure enough, the others were already leaving. Joe immediatly scrambled up and ran to catch up, with Gomamon scurrying  
after Joe.   
  
From the bushes emerged Arthugafmon.   
"So, the children are starting to coperate with each other. Hmmmm, this is sure to go in their favor. This shall not please Piedmon."  
  
(A/N: I know I know.......Piedmon's already dead, WELL NOT IN MY FIC!!! Enjoy...teehee) With that, Arthugafmon opened his wings, and flew off towards the castle, unseen by the digidestined and their digimon.  
  
  
  
Back at the castle with Mimi and Sora.......  
  
******************************************** *********************************************  
  
(A/N: Back to script style.....yippee )  
  
Henchmon: **Finishes tying Sora to a flat rock which was bed shaped**   
  
Sora: **Keeps struggling** What are you gonna do to us?  
  
Mimi: **Already tied to another similar rock** LET US GO!! OUR FRIENDS WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!!! YOU'LL BE SORRY!!  
  
Henchmon: **Growls** Close your mouth and STOP SCREAMING!!! OR I SHALL DESTROY YOU BOTH NOW!!  
  
Mimi: **Starts crying** I WANT TO GO HOME!! WAAAAAAAAAAA!! I DON'T EVEN LIKE SUMMER CAMP!!! THIS IS NO FUN!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Henchmon: ARGGGHH!!! STOP YOUR SCREECHING BRAT!! NO ONE SHALL SAVE YOU!!!   
  
Sora: Mimi, it's alright, Tai and the others will find us....don't worry, have hope, and faith. Have courage....  
  
Mimi: **Sniffles** Your right, crying doesn't help....BUT I WANT TO GO HOME!! WAAAAAAAAA!! **Stops crying** OK, I'm done....  
  
Sora: **Sweat drops -_-;; ** OK.....good.  
  
Henchmon: Alright....you shall be destroyed in but a few minutes....enjoy your last moments......alive....**starts cackling**  
  
(A/N : Don't bad guys cackle an awful lot? In MY fic they do....heeheehee )  
  
  
Meanwhile, with the group.....  
  
*********************************************** *********************************************  
  
"Tai ? Are we there yet?", asked Agumon.  
"Sorry buddy....we still have a while to go.....", answer Tai, wearily.  
"Matt? Can you carry me and Patamon?", asked T.K.  
"I can barely carry my own self, let alone you and Patamon", said Matt.  
"But Matt..........", said T.K.  
"T.K. , I said no.....", said Matt.  
"MATT!!", yelped T.K.  
"T.K, STOP MESSING AROUND! I WILL NOT CARRY YOU!! " , said Matt turning angrily to T.K.  
But T.K. was looking at his crest, in awe.  
"Matt....it glowed....and pointed in that direction", Sain T.K. , pointing ay some shrubs and trees.  
"T.K. , I'm sure it was just your crest reflecting some light.....", said Matt, gentley  
"No, Matt, it really did shine....LOOK IT'S DOING IT NOW!!" said T.K.  
  
  
Sure enough, a yellow beam of light was shooting from T.K.'s crest, to the shrubs and trees near the path. Everyone gathered around T.K. and followed him to the shrubs. They moved the shrubs aside, and found a small stone bridge leading to a wooden door. One by one they crossed the bridge, carefully and slowly, Joe was the last one off.  
  
"Remind me to never cross unsafe bridges that look like there about to collapse at any moment again....." said Joe.  
"Sure thing Joe, would that go next to 'never eat ice cream too fast' or 'never play sports with out many protection equipment' ?", said Gomamon playfully.  
"Real smart wise guy.....let's just hurry...." said Joe meekly.  
  
  
******************************************* **************************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..............  
  
  
SO I LIED!! Sheesh......I decided people might think I'm dead........so this is a SIGN THAT I AM ALIVE!!! Anyhow, review.......I'd appreciate it........LOTS.......since fic's are made to be reviewed.......that's why there called "fanfictions".....so people review th- **crowd yells** SHUDDAP ALREADY!! WE GET THE PICTURE!!!!   
GEEZUMS! There just mad cause this wasn't the last part........Hmph...  
  
Heehee, ain't i annoying? ~_~  



	9. Thoughts and Dreams: Part 9

**~Thought's and Dreams: Part 9~**

**__**

Disclaimer: Geezums...it's been a while since I wrote a Mimato, or any other subject. I've been busy with my author fic...but, I finished it. I think...er...anyway, I don't own Digimon or anything else, 'cept GEEZUMS! GEEZUMS IS MINE! MINE MINE MINE! BWAHAHAHAHA! Ehehehe...on with the fic!

_While the other's are making their way into the castle, Mimi and Sora..._

****************************** ******************************

Mimi: Ooh, I wanna go home!

Henchmon: Quiet brat! Piedmon will be here to vanquish you soon enough.. (A/N: Piedmon is STILL ALIVE IN MY FIC! I know I know...but I was gone so long)

Sora: Mimi, stay calm. Making this guy madder may not be the best thing to do right now...

Mimi: Your right....OUR FRIENDS ARE GONNA BE HERE ANY MINUTE AND YOUR GONNA BE SORRY! WAAAAAA, LET US GO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE DELETED!

Henchmon: I said keep quiet whining child! That's enough! Lord Piedmon will be here any moment..

At that very moment, a door was heard opening. Powerful footsteps were heard making there way down stairs, slowly. Mimi and Sora were both silent, even Henchmon was silent. Only their heartbeats could be heard.. . After what seemed like an eternity, a figure was seen at the foot of the steps. 

Henchmon: ****Bows**** Lord Piedmon, it is honoring for your presence to be in my torture chamber. 

Piedmon: ****Steps into the light** **Yes, Henchmon, you are relieved of watch. Leave me be with these...pests.

Mimi: I'm not a PEST!

Piedmon: SILENCE BRATTY ONE!

Sora: ****Sweatdrops** **Mimi, maybe screaming while we're about to be destroyed is not such a good idea...

Mimi: Really? Well, if you think so..

Piedmon: ****Turns to Henchmon** **I have noticed your STILL here. Is there a REASON?

Henchmon: ****Cowers back** **I was just on my way out Lord Piedmon**...** Turns around and runs up the stairs****

Piedmon: Now that the buffoon of a digimon has left, I can do as destiny commands.

Mimi: ****Wails** **WE'RE GONNA DIE! WAAAAAA, I NEVER GOT TO TELL HIM HOW I FELT! WAAAAAA!

Sora: Mimi! Have faith...just...CALM DOWN!

Mimi: ****Sniffles** **Alright.. I just hope the get here in time... **_~Oh Matt, where are you? Please, help us...~_**

__

Meanwhile with the others....

****

******************************** *******************************

"Tai...are you sure you know where your going?" asked Agumon.

"Um, I'm pretty sure. Well, I thought I was pretty sure 5 minutes ago...sure... ..uh...actually.." mumbled Tai.

"Oh not again! Tai you moron! Please tell me you have SOME idea where we're going..." said Matt frustrated.

The group had got into the castle successfully, and quite easily. Using Izzy's computer they had managed to trace Sora and Mimi's digivices. The downside, they had to figure which direction was east, south, west and north. They had tried, but they usually ended up in the same place. They were all starting to get frustrated and tired again.

"Matt, I think T.K. and Patamon are getting quite tired. Maybe we should rest a bit." said Gabumon. 

"Yea Gabumon, let's sleep right here in Piedmon's castle, oh but he won't mind! Just as long as we wake up early enough for him to GET RID OF US!" said Matt sarcastically.

Gabumon looked hurt and stared at the ground. Matt felt guilty and also looked at the ground.

"I'm...sorry Gabu. It's just ..the girls...Mimi...there probably off somewhere. Hurt or, dying, and we're here lost and tired and hungry. I didn't mean to take it out on you ".

"Oh, it's ok Matt. Palmon is feeling just horrible, so is Biyomon...but we WILL find them. I promise you I know we will " answered Gabumon smiling reassuringly.

" **I FOUND IT! I KNOW WHICH WAY**!" yelled Izzy. The digidestined and their digimon looked at Izzy and blinked wide eyed.

"Uh Izzy? Mind refraining from yelling nonsense and scaring the daylights out of us? I kind of had this idea about not having heart attacks in evil digimon's castle's.." said Tentomon.

"Same here Tentomon...and I think my ear drums are scarred for life..." said Joe.

"But I have discovered the correct path to lead us to the girls! There UNDER THIS VERY FLOOR! We've been led around in a perfect circumference!" yelped Izzy.

"So, all we have to do is blast the floor, and BOOM! We find Sora... ****Matt gives him a look** **AND Mimi?" asked Tai.

"That's just the thing, if we blast the floor, we have a probability of harming either one of them, or concurrently" finished Izzy.

"Oh this is just...confusing and awful.." said T.K.

"Yea, we found them, but if we shoot into the ground, we could hurt one of them, or both! What are we going to do Tai?" asked Kari.

"Tai? Woohoo! Digiworld to Tai! Come in Tai!" said Gomamon a he waved his paws around.

"I think he's sleeping...with his eyes closed" whispered Patamon.

"Or he's just thinking. Cat's do that a lot you know." said Gatomon.

"Yea, you think about when to sleep, eat, use the litter box, eat, sleep, use the litter box, eat, sleep, use the litter box-" said Gomamon who got smacked upside the head by Gatomon.

"We do not think about that you digifish" hissed Gatomon.

"I'm NOT A FISH! I'm a FISH TYPE! A FISH TY-"

"GOMAMON! STOP THAT THIS INSTANCE YOUNG...er.. DIGIMON!" ordered Joe.

Despite the despair cloud that hung over the group, they all managed to laugh and giggle. Tai and Matt remained silent though, just thinking.

"Mimi would have laughed and added to that.." said Palmon sniffling.

"Yea, and Sora would have told them to stop being immature...then laughed.." said Biyomon nodding sadly. They both looked at each, then started crying. 

"I WANT MIMI BACK! WAAAAAA!" "I MISS SORA! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO LONELY WITHOUT HER! WHAAA!" 

"Oh great...Palmon and Biyomon act just like Sora and Mimi. Sheesh, just slap some of their clothes on these two and they can be our new M-" Joe quickly quieted down seeing he was not helping much.

"Wait.. maybe if we blasted at a degreed slant...no..the floor could collapse on them..or.." Izzy said out loud.

"Or what? Do you have any other idea?" asked Tai desperately.

"Well...we could go to a corner and shoot our artillery in that specific location. The combustion should make a hole large enough for us to enter, the problem is, where do we position the target?" said Izzy.

"Anywhere is good enough right now! We just have to do SOMETHING!" said Matt angrily, as he clenched his fist. Frankly, he had enough of just sitting and talking, instead of going into action. Tai had the same feeling.

"We'll shoot, IN THAT CORNER! ****Points at the farthest corner** **ALRIGHT EVERYONE! DIGIVOLVE!" ordered Tai. The Digimon all started digivolving

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Agumon, digivolve to....GREYMON! Greymon, digivolve to...METALGREYMON!"

"Gabumon, digivolve to...GARURUMON! Garurumon digivolve to.. WEREGARURUMON!"

"Gomamon digivolve to...IKAKUMON! Ikakumon digivolve to...ZUDOMON!"

"Tentomon digivolve to....KABUTARIMON! Kabuterimon digivolve to...MEGEAKABUTERIMON!"

"Patamon digivolve to....ANGEMON!"

"Gatomon digivolve to...ANGEWOMEN!"

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The digivolved digimon and stood behind their counterparts. Tai stood at the head of the group and lead them to the corner. Izzy started typing furiously at his computer when they reached the spot. Joe sat worrying about how all this action, and excitement would take days off his life.

"Boy..if I'd known we'd be doing this...I would've skipped summer camp..I am NOT recommending this place to anyone" murmured Joe. The others sweatdropped and fell over. Izzy resumed typing, trying to find a weak spot, and locate Sora and Mimi's exact positions, while the others waited anxiously.

"This is getting really scary.." whispered Kari to T.K. He simply nodded. "Well, it is scary but, if it gets too scary, just take my hand. That way, we both won't be as scared.." said T.K. Kari smiled shyly. "Okay T.K. , thanks." "No problem Kari.." replied T.K. smiling.

__

(A/N: HOW WAS THAT LITTLE MOMENT OF TAKARI?! I know it wasn't really good... ****Brightens** **BUT ISN'T IT SO SWEET?! ~_~ )

Tai saw this and nudged Matt. Matt had seen and looked a bit surprised. He quickly hid his surprise and tried to look bored. He had a feeling T.K. and Kari were going to be hanging out like this more and more. 

"Hmm....alright. The weak spot should be, 76 degrees more to the left...and 4 degrees up. That is the highest point of instability. It would without a doubt, be unable to hold our weight amount. We should fire there." Izzy seemed very sure, so Tai complied with the information and pointed where Izzy was nodding to.

"You heard Izzy, SHOOT FOR SORA...and.. MIMI!!" yelled Tai.

The Digimon shot their attacks, crumbling the floor, and making it collapse. The digidestined and their digimon fell through the floor on which Sora and Mimi were at. Piedmon looked up menacingly at the newly arrived digimon and digidestined.

"So....you finally decided to join the party. Your making this quite easy, foolish children. How many times must I defeat you before you realize I am the invincible Piedmon, soon to be master of the digiworld.....and YOUR world."

Tai clenched his fists and looked straight at Piedmon.

"Your all TALK Piedmon. And we're about to wipe that sneer off your face, and besides ..your just a clown reject. Now... ****Points at Piedmon** **GO GET HIM METALGREYMON!!

Matt saw Tai was angry and felt the feeling of the team...which he had heard so much about, but never quite felt 'til now. He looked at Metalgreymon and nodded. 

"You know what to do Gabu. Go kick some tail!"

****

Metalgaruramon huddled and then, tackled Piedmon. The other digimon followed the 2 mega digimon's lead. They surrounded the areas not covered around Piedmon, and fired. As they were fighting, the group stumbled and made their way to Sora and Mimi.

"Sora! Are you ok?" Tai said, as he yanked at the ropes that tied her to the stone bed. Joe and Matt started trying to untie Mimi, who had passed out. Sora looked like she herself was about to faint. She clung to Tai as he ripped the ropes from her arms.

"Tai..." "Yea Sora?" "....I'm starving...got any food?" Tai sweatdropped and nearly fell over.

"Geez Sora, your starting to sound like Agumon...I'll get you some food later, just GET UP!" Tai ordered. 

He noticed she was still clinging to him, and her face was inches from his. Sora must have noticed too, since she blushed and laughed nervously.

****

Metalgreymon shot his Giga Cannon, and Garudamon had used her Wing Blade against Piedmon, only to make him fall back a bit, and laugh cruelly. He shot his swords at them, and Lillymon and Metalgaruramon had taken their fallen comrades place at firing at Piedmon.

"Ehehehe....of course Tai.. just getting up" she said, as she shakily stood up. Tai gave her a concerned look, and put his arm underneath hers, and pulled her closer.

"I'll just...hang on to ya.. in case we have to run outta here or something. Just stay close, ok?" By now, Mimi had dizzily woken up. She grinned at Sora, and started shouting to Lillymon.

"Go LILLYMON! YOU SHOW THAT BADLY DRESSED MEANIE SOME MANNERS! YEAA! GO!" 

****

Lillymon gave a thumbs up sign to Mimi, and resumed shooting Flower Cannons at Piedmon. It didn't even seem to bruise him. As she flew closer, Piedmon shot a sword straight at her, and she barely dodged. Weregaruramon seemed to get angry or frustrated, and he rammed his head at Piedmon. This sent Piedmon tumbling backwards, but he leapt up, and shot at them, sending them to fall back a few feet. Megakabuterimon and Zudomon took their positions and started hammering and scissoring at Piedmon.

Joe and Izzy started cheering their digimon, while Mimi stumbled towards Lillymon, and Matt dashed to WereGarurmon's side. Sora had already scurried over to Garudamons hand, and had started firmly shaking Garudamons finger. Tai had started encouraging Metalgreymon to get up and fight. T.K. just stood back with Kari and watched, waiting for their turn to cheer Angemon and Angewomon.

"Kari. ..." "Yea T.K.?" "I'm not scared that much or anything....but**...**Takes Kari's hand** **since you might be scared, I'll hold your hand" Kari blushed and smiled. "Ok T.K., thanks" T.K. smiled back, and turned his attention back to the fight.

****

Piedmon shot a Trump Sword attack centered at Zudomon, and blocked Megakabuterimon's constant fly attacks. He grabbed the flying digimon by it's horns, and threw him at Zudomon. Both of them fell back, and painstakingly tried to get up. Izzy and Joe ran to their injured digimon, and checked to see if they were alright. T.K. and Kari knew this was their cue to enter the fight. 

"Tai, we're being beat harshly, and the odds are not in our favor any longer! We have to retreat if we want to survive!" Izzy yelled. "Yea, we should use hit and run tactics for now, he's still stronger than us", added Joe, holding a now de-digivolved Gomamon. 

Tai looked on at the scene.

**__**

*They're right...we don't have a chance. Everyone is already losing energy, and the only ones left are Angemon and Angewomon. And if they don't pull through...* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BWAHAHAHAHA! TO BE **_CONTINUED!_**

D-DAMN! Don't ya people dislike me? ~_~;;;;; I wanted to show once again, I do care...sort of... oh and if you plan to review, save your hands some time, I ain't making it Sorato....blech.. nasty.. oh, hoped ya liked it...I stopped using Notepad...it pissed me off too much, and the text blobs, sheesh! Don't think you guys were the only ones who disliked them... so, the more and faster you review, the faster the other part, the END, will come out...


End file.
